The Red Avenger
by Red Raven 007
Summary: Total AU. Dante is a young mercenary that only takes odd jobs that interests him. But when SHIELDs come knocking on his door, he's gonna have a one hell of a party. Note: Dante will have no other devil arms or weapons here except his Rebellion and dual pistols. I will also use the DMC 3 Dante too. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND I WELCOME CRITICISM.
1. Prologue

It was night and the white haired young mercenary opened the door to his crappy apartment. He entered and saw his own living room filled with empty Pizza boxes, crushed Beer cans, and empty glasses of Strawberry Sundae. The man only blinked his blue eyes at the view.

This miserable young man is known as Dante. A Self-Proclaimed Mercenary. Freeloader and broke as well.

After seeing what a mess it is, Dante sighed at the sight of his own living room, "Gonna have to clean up this mess before a certain landlady starts shouting at my damn face."

Outside Dante's apartment, a red haired young woman was leaning against the wall as she was talking to someone on the phone. The young woman wore some kind of a black leather suit while Dante only wears a red trench coat and a dark-green cargo pants. Dante was shirtless underneath his coat since he couldn't afford another clothes to cover his bare well toned chest and muscular physique. Dante's shoes were a black combat boots and he was also wearing a necklace that has a red gem in the center.

"Are you sure he's the guy? He just seems like a kid to me." The red haired young woman questioned to the man she was speaking on the phone.

"I'm sure, Agent Romanoff. He's the one." The man answered, "He is the mercenary we have been searching for. His name is Dante."

"No last name, huh?" Agent Romanoff questioned rhetorically.

"Sadly, no. But you need to be careful, Natasha. He's good. And I mean really good."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle a young punk like him." Natasha said with confidence before she ended the call. She really doesn't know what she's dealing with but nevertheless proceeded with caution.

She began walking towards Dante's door and then knocked which made Dante who was inside the apartment began hastily cleaning his living room.

After Dante finished, he began walking to his door. He then opened it and saw a beautiful red head outside his apartment.

"Well, what's a beautiful gal like you doing here?" Dante questioned with a smile.

"I'm Agent Romanoff, Mr. Dante. I'm here to escort you to my boss." Natasha answered quickly.

"Well, where is your boss right now?"

"Classified."

"Good luck with that, Ms. Romanoff. I ain't going." Dante was about to close the door, but Natasha suddenly kicked the door open, making Dante jump back a good distance.

"Well, I'm gonna have to take you there by force."

"Oh, man! My new door! You're gonna have to pay for that door, lady?!" Dante complained with irritation in his cocky voice.

Natasha smirked, "Make me."

"Tch! It looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party." Dante said before he completely disappeared in a red blur which made Natasha widened his eyes completely. She haven't seen anyone move that fast before.

Natasha then felt a gun pointed at her head. She turned around and saw Dante pointing a large black customized M1911 on her. Dante has now had a huge sword on his back. It has a skull design on each side, leading to a rib cage from which the double-edged blade emerges. Though, the sword was covered by a brown scabbard which was tied across Dante's back.

"Tell me, does your boss pays you enough for this?" Dante questioned with an confident smirk.


	2. Chapter 1

Dante leaned back on his seat before his calm icy blue eyes looked out the window of the car he's in. He was in the backseat and the driver was none other than Natasha.

The encounter at Dante's apartment was a disaster and Natasha was forced to pay for the damage at his house. Dante only agreed to come with her because of the money of Natasha's boss is offering was no measly amount and Dante wanted some money to make more money. Also, the mission of Natasha's boss has given to him was quite interesting and could give Dante a challenge and a good fight.

Their speed was only on 50 since Natasha wasn't rushing and Dante wanted some sightseeing while she drives him to an undisclosed location.

 **OOO**

A swept back silver haired young man was standing on the roof of an abandoned building.

He wore a long silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white serpentine pattern runs around the collar with snakes head hanging over the coat's left shoulder and it's tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat and a silky golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five gold buttoned straps with gold lining.

Underneath the coat, the young man wears a navy blue ascot wrapped around his neck which hangs over a black sleeveless vest. He wears tan finger-less gloves, a brown snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

He also has a Katana strapped onto his belt. Even though, it was covered by it's scabbard, the young man knows that it's still dangerous and must be handled with care.

The young man's cold icy blue eyes watches the vast city known as New York with hatred and disgust on his pale face.

This young man's name is known as Vergil. The twin brother of Dante. Also known as The Dark Slayer in the criminal underworld.

Noticing a presence, he slowly turned around with a cat-like grace and spoke with a cold calm voice that shouts authority and superiority, "Are you gonna show yourself, Asgardian?"

A chin-length raven haired young man wearing a plain black tuxedo appears out of the shadows, "I am impressed, Son Of Sparda. I believe I have hidden myself well."

Vergil narrowed his cold eyes when the raven haired young man mentioned 'Son Of Sparda'. He didn't like this and it made him suspicious of the stranger before him, "Make it quick, Asgardian."

The raven haired young man quickly knew where Vergil was getting at and it made him smirked wickedly, "Right to the point I see. I respect that." He then nodded before continuing, "I am Loki. The god of mischief. And I am here to give you an offer."

"What could you possibly offer me that I want?"

The raven haired young man known as Loki grinned evilly. He already knew what the half devil wants, "Sparda's power. I know where he sealed it."

Inside, it surprised him and made his blood boil that Loki found Sparda's power first before he does, but Vergil was able to keep his composure and knew that the man was telling the truth, "You've just caught my attention. Just what do you want in return?"

 **OOO**

"We're here." Natasha's declaration from the driver's seat made Dante stepped outside the four door black sedan.

Outside, Dante first saw lots of trees everywhere before he noticed a rather large vehicle that seems to be a strange aircraft that he never saw before. It was clear to Dante that he was in some kind of forest.

He then also noticed a short black haired middle-aged man who was standing near the strange aircraft had begun walking towards him, to which Dante only shrugged off. The man wears a tuxedo and seems to be a secret agent of some sort to Dante's perspective.

After he was in front of the white haired mercenary, the agent introduced himself as Agent Coulson before he went on to tell Dante to follow him inside the strange aircraft.


	3. Chapter 2

Up in the dark night sky, a quinjet was flying straight to Germany in blinding speed.

There were two men in the passenger seats. One was a certain white haired mercenary and the second was a blonde haired soldier who goes by the name Steve Rogers. The First Avenger. The superhero who fought in World War 2.

Steve Rogers stared at the white haired mercenary who was sitting across from him. The mercenary was quite young to be exact. He only wore a long red leather trench coat that barely covers his well toned chest and muscular physique. He also wore a dark-green cargo pants and had a huge long sword on his back. His age seems to be on his late teens actually.

Wanting to shed some light on this young mercenary, Steve asked him a question, "What's your name, kid?"

The young mercenary's icy blue eyes slowly turned to Steve and he replied in a cocky confident voice, "The name is Dante, blondie. What about you?"

Ignoring the nickname he gave him, Steve answered, "Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, Mr. Dante."

"Just call me Dante. And of course nice to meet you, Steve." Dante smiled and he held up his left hand for Steve.

Steve smiled and he gently shook Dante's hand.

 **OOO**

Inside the highest floor of Stark Tower, Tony Stark aka Iron Man was looking at some of the files for Nick Fury's possible recruits for his 'little team of boy scout superheroes' as Tony had recalled. He was looking at his high tech tablet like a curious child who just saw a toy for the first time.

The first possible recruit was an interesting certain individual who can turn into a giant green monster if he gets angry.

The second one was of course his dad's creation who fought in World War II.

The last one was an enigma. It was a young white haired mercenary that wore a red coat and had a huge sword on his back. Tony remembered that he laughed when he first saw the mercenary's picture on the screen. But he was surprised when he read the mercenary's accomplishment in the past. The files stated that he had crushed six criminal organizations all by himself for a thousand bucks. What's worse that he did this without killing anybody and had done this in a single day. Though, many have suffered critical injuries in the process. But still, this was ludicrous and ridiculous to Tony Stark. Even with his latest Iron Man suit, he couldn't do all that. Just how efficient is this mercenary?

 **OOO**

"So, Steve. Any idea where are they taking us?" Dante's cocky confident voice snapped Steve out of his trance before he sighed deeply.

"They're taking us to Stuttgart, kid."

"Stuttgart?" Dante scoffed to put emphasis on his growing confusion, "Where the hell is that?"

After he heard Dante's question, Steve was now the one who got even more confused. Did this kid even know what the heck is going on? Nevertheless, Steve answered the young mercenary's question, "Germany."

After hearing Steve's answer, Dante smirked before leaning back on his seat, "So, my new employer wasn't kidding about being filthy rich after all."

"New employer?" Steve questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Some secret super agent named Natasha barged into my house and told me that her boss was offering me a job. I didn't actually pay attention to the details. But they just told me to capture a guy named Loki. And here I am."

"You're a mercenary, right?"

"Bingo." Dante exclaimed before pulling out a card from his pocket. He then tossed it to Steve, to which he caught it without any effort.

Steve narrowed his blue eyes before he began reading the contents on Dante's card. The card has info on Dante's phone number, his specialty, and his accomplishments.

After he was finished, Steve gave it back to him and he spoke out his curiosity, "So, you're The Man in Red? The mercenary who decimated six criminal organizations in New York. I've heard that all of your employees were actually homeless beggars who were threatened by mob bosses. Is that true?"

"Yeah. I just can't stand injustice sometimes. You know what I mean?"

"I do. Been there before."

They were then interrupted when Natasha's voice booms out from the quinjet's speaker, "We're here, boys. Time to get to work and do your thing."

 **OOO**

Vergil scowled at the sight of Loki who was ordering the humans to bow before him. He was shouting at them like a spoiled child who just got angry.

Vergil may have disliked humans but he never lost respect to the race that his father protected and fought for. And this Loki has no respect and honor. It's making Vergil wanna rethink his deal with the god of mischief.

This mess all started when one of Loki's men told him that he needed someone's eyeball. Loki did what he had to do but decided to get all theatrical in the end which includes threatening a lot of civilians to bow down to him like he's some kind of god.

The display of arrogance and ego from Loki annoyed him and wanting to ease his annoyance, Vergil turned around and left the dramatic scene since there's no use for him here anyway.

But then something caught his interest that his icy blue eyes swiftly went back to Loki who is now fighting a costumed fighter who just appeared out of nowhere. He realized that it was Captain America. The supersoldier in World War 2.

Vergil thought he was dead but here he is. Alive and well. Even for an old man, he seems to be doing well.

"This just became interesting." Vergil commented before he completely disappeared in a blue flash.

 **OOO**

"Can I go now? I want to fight this guy." Dante requested as he looks back to Natasha. The two are still currently in the quinjet, flying carefully in Stuttgart.

"Just be careful out there!"

After hearing Natasha's reply, Dante jumped out of the quinjet with a squeal of excitement before pulling out Rebellion from his scabbard.

He then landed gracefully and saw Steve Rogers was losing the fight against Loki. The impact of his landing was enough to create a small crater on the hard ground.

Dante jumped high in the air before he brings down his Rebellion at Loki who blocked it with his scepter.

"Now, who the hell are you?!" Loki questioned angrily as he grit his teeth. It was clear that he was beggining to struggle while Dante was a bit shocked that someone could block his sword strike for the first time. Usually, people would break part of their bones if someone tried to block it since his inhuman strength is just too much for humans.

"I'm the guy who will beat your ass, Dokie." Dante smirked before he kicked Loki's chest in blinding speed, launching him away to a nearby street light which broke in half at the force.

"It's Loki, you buffoon!" Loki held his chest as he winced in pain.

"Whatever. I don't give a rat's ass." Dante shrugged before he was suddenly shot by Loki with his scepter. The beam from the scepter sends him thirty meters away.

Dante looked at his chest which now had a huge hole on it before he tries to stand up as he winced in pain, "Okay. That kinda hurt."

"What kind of monstrosity are you?!" Loki exclaimed with shock on his pale face when he saw Dante's injury beginning to heal on it's own in a very fast rate before he forces himself to stand. The hole in his chest had now disappeared completely. It's like nothing ever happened to it. Though, the blood on it is still visible and dripping wet.

Steve only shrugged it off and tried to punch Loki in the face, to which he dodged it with ease and gave him an uppercut on the chin.

The force of Loki's uppercut was enough to send the supersoldier ten meters in the air before he landed very badly on the hard ground.

Seeing the opportunity, Dante quickly put back his Rebellion in his scabbard before he pulled out his signature dual pistols: Ebony and Ivory.

He swiftly pointed it at Loki and fired rapidly at Loki's chest. He figured that Loki was no mere human so he betted that he could survive this.

Loki fumed in anger as hundreds of bullets try to pierce his skin. He tried to dodge but Dante's barrage of bullets always hit him.

In the end, Dante only irritated Loki and his bullets didn't even put a scratch.

"Is that all you got, half-breed?" Loki asked rethorically before he felt pain all over his body. He began sweating before he was suddenly shot by none other than Iron Man who appeared out of the sky.

Iron Man then landed gracefully near Captain America and Dante before he pointed all of his weapons to Loki.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games?"

Knowing he was defeated and outmatched, Loki surrendered and the armor on his body disappeared, his attire reverting to his plain black tuxedo.


	4. Chapter 3

After the fight with Loki, Iron Man, Captain America, and Dante went back to the quinjet for debriefing with Loki in tow.

The debriefing gave Dante a lot of info such as who he was fighting and the world's current situation.

"Let me get this straight. So, the guy I fought is actually a god?" Dante questioned rethorically before he leaned back on his seat, "And he is planning something big for this lovely world of ours, am I right?"

"Yep. Red boy." Iron Man nodded, "Something like that."

Dante smirked before opening his mouth again to comment, "Still, must be a weak god if you ask me."

"Only to you." Steve retorted as he tend to his minor injuries, "That guy almost killed me when I fought him."

"Anyway, can I ask you something?" Iron Man questioned as he took a seat with Loki beside him, tied and handcuffed.

"Shoot." Dante agreed with a smile.

"What the hell are you? I saw you had a hole on your chest but then it just disappeared magically. I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me until I realized it wasn't. Let me guess, you are some lab experiment like Rogers."

After hearing his question, Dante's mood became serious. He no longer had the playful smile on his face and his calm blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Steve also had a scowl on his face after Tony's statement but decided nothing else.

Then the tension became even worse when Loki started laughing wickedly.

"What's so funny?" Steve questioned in suspicion.

Loki then stopped before his eyes concentrated on the World War II Soldier, "Everything. It all finally fits." He then turned his eyes to the white haired mercenary with malice, "You're his youngest spawn, are you?"

Dante didn't say anything. He had a look of anger in his eyes and his hands formed into fists.

All of them were then surprised when the quinjet suddenly shook before a blonde bearded man in a silvery armor with a red cape forced himself inside.

He had a hammer on his hand and it was very clear what he wanted when he smashed Iron Man's chest with his hammer and grabbed Loki.

Dante and Steve tried to interfere but it was too late when their opponents both jumped out of the aircraft.

Iron Man regained his footing and began walking to the ramp followed by Steve.

"Stark! We need a plan of attack."

Tony turned his head around to face the first avenger and replied, "I have a plan; Attack."

After his reply, he flew outside to the skies.

"I agree." Dante smiled before leaping out with a, "Woo-hoo!"

Steve only sighed while he scratched his head. He had seen Dante done this before when they were in Stuttgart so it doesn't surprise him much. He wasn't worried but those two just had to make a complicated situation even more complicated.

Dante landed on the ground gracefully with a huge crater. He then began walking casually like nothing happened. Falling a few thousand feet down is just an easy task for someone like Dante.

Dante was then alerted when he began hearing a very loud 'commotion' nearby.

 **OOO**

Iron Man was getting his ass handed by the silvery armored man who Iron Man believes to be Thor. The Asgardian god of lightning.

He was very sure his armor is getting heavily damaged every punch sent by Thor.

But Thor made the mistake when he summoned lightning from the sky with his hammer Mjolnir before he unleashed it on him.

It only put a minimum damage to his suit but it made it powerful than before.

"How's that?" Iron Man commented before shooting Thor with his blasters, causing Thor to fly a few meters away.

Thor gritted his teeth in annoyance. This mortal is getting on his nerves every second. He then threw his hammer to Iron Man, planning to immobilize him. But his plan failed when a certain white haired mercenary appeared and caught his beloved weapon before throwing it back to him.

Thor easily caught his hammer but with a shocked expression painted on his face. How could a mere mortal lift the Mjolnir? Unless he was worthy, then Thor needs to be more careful with his new opponent.

"Good job, kid." Iron Man commented as he gives a thumbs up to Dante who smirked with confidence.

"So, who the hell might you be?" Dante questioned as he pulled out his Rebellion and pointed it at the Asgardian god.

Thor studied his new opponent and he was shocked when he realized what he was facing.

"Sparda?" Thor blurted out hesitantly, "Is that you?"

Dante grew wide eyed at that before his expression changed into one of suspicion, "No. I'm his son."

"That kinda explains on why you could wield Mjolnir. You must be Dante, right?"

Dante nodded before putting Rebellion onto his shoulder while Tony was very confused at the situation. He refrained himself from asking questions, thinking it would be good for later.

"How's your father these days?"

Dante clenched his fists before replying, "He's dead."

It took him a minute to take it all in before Thor lowered his head in sadness. He was a bit shocked to hear that Sparda's dead considering he was one of the most powerful being in the universe, "I see. But how?"

"He sealed the connection between the two worlds and it took a toll on him."

"So, are we done here?" A voice boomed out from behind, causing everyone to look at the source: Captain America.

All of them then looked around and realized the destruction they've caused.


	5. Chapter 4

The cool wind hit Dante's smiling face. He was looking at the clear blue skies with content.

Actually, he was on an highly advanced aircraft known as Helicarrier. An advanced aerial vehicle with a design and function closely resembling that of a modern aircraft carrier.

Their debriefing has already finished and Dante got what he wanted; a huge sum of money. But before all of that, Tony Stark lend Dante some money to buy new clothes.

He now wears high black boots and red jeans with a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around his waist and he now wears black gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one.

His new coat is deeper red with two coattails, yet the coat has a more pronounced buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front.

The front of the coat is also patterned individually from the rest of it, resembling a sort of vest or body armor, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of his neck.

The meeting with his boss who is revealed to be Nick Fury was very intense. Nick asked a lot of questions regarding about his powers and origin which also includes threatening and a hard glare.

Although, Thor defended him and Steve Rogers was also in his defense.

Dante was grateful for the help but he was still sure that he could handle someone like Nick.

The only thing that worried him was a certain white haired half devil in a blue attire with a katana.

Ever since they captured Loki and put him in a special cell built for a being stronger than him, the god of mischief has mentioned that he was working with The Dark Slayer himself.

When he mentioned it to him, it putted Dante on edge. If Loki had managed to obtain The Dark Slayer at his side, then Dante needs to be more careful.

The last time he met 'him' wasn't a pleasant experience. If not for the transformation known as 'Devil Trigger', he would have been trapped in that 'accursed place'.

Anyway, he was lucky that their previous fight unlocked his potential and awakened the devil inside him.

"This won't go like last time, Vergil."


	6. Chapter 5

Dante narrowed his icy blue eyes when he saw a quinjet circling the Helicarrier like a predator stalking it's prey.

It continued that way until his suspicions got even higher when it's ramp opened and he was shocked to see who came out of it.

It was 'him'. His own twin. The wanted criminal known as The Dark Slayer. Vergil.

Dante quickly pulled out Rebellion from his scabbard when Vergil draws out the Katana known as Yamato. The sword that is known to have the ability to cut through anything.

When Vergil swung his sword, it sent a bright crescent shaped object towards the Helicarrier.

Knowing what it would to the ship, Dante quickly jumped up and blocked the incoming threat with the swing of Rebellion. But he was sent off balance in the process.

Vergil scoffed in annoyance when his attempt to slice the Helicarrier in half failed horribly. Of course, his annoying twin brother would always have to get in his way. In order for his objective to succeed, he must get rid of him permanently this time.

Vergil then jumped off the quinjet and landed on the Helicarrier gracefully. His intense cold blue eyes focused on his younger twin.

"We meet again, brother." Vergil coolly announced as he prepares for another fight with his heck of a twin, "It seems we have to fight once more."

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Dante smirked wickedly as he points his Rebellion onto his number one archenemy.

Vergil charged first in lightning speed. In the common eye, he would just be seen as a blur.

His sword was about to hit Dante's neck, but Dante blocked his quick attempt to behead him with Rebellion.

Seeing an opening, Dante quickly kicked Vergil on the chest which send him a hundred meters away.

This time, Dante charged and readies his Rebellion to slice Vergil in half.

Unfortunately, Vergil saw this move and suddenly disappeared in a blue flash which caught Dante off guard.

Vergil then appeared again in a blue flash and revealed himself to an unsuspecting Dante when he unleashed his summoned swords onto him.

Dante's blue eyes widened in surprise when a dozen of blue icy swords moving in blinding speed was about to pierce his chest. But he managed to pull out his favorite dual pistols and shot every single sword to oblivion.

Although, Dante didn't saw that this was part of Vergil's plan to lower his guard. Vergil was behind him and he then swung his sword to slice Dante's head off.

Vergil succeeded in beheading him but Dante healed so fast that it was impossible to even notice.

Dante kneeled down in pain. Blood was everywhere on his clothes and he didn't like it one bit.

He then blinked his eyes before he started to glow.

Vergil was then sent a hundred meters away again when Dante goes into his demonic form known as Devil Trigger, creating an explosion around him.

"Hmph! Let's see how your powers have grown these days." Vergil commented with interest as he brush off his shoulder.

No longer having the appearance of a human. Instead, Dante now bores a reptilian insect-like appearance. His snowy hair turns into a tusk-like crest. His blue eyes have turned into fiery red. His pale white skin have turned into scaly deep red and black. His hands and feet have turned into claws. His scabbard and holsters alters and attaches to his back. His deep red coat seems to have turned into red large wings. He now looks more of a devil than a human.

Vergil narrowed his eyes before he assumed his Devil Trigger Form, creating an explosion around him. Like Dante, he now had a reptilian insect-like appearance. His spiky hair has turned into crest that has a fin at the top. His eyes have turned into fiery red. His pale white skin has turned into scaly blue and black. His hands and feet have turned into claws. His neck has gained membrane that curves inward. His sheath alters and attaches to his sleeve while becoming a clawed appendage. His blue coat have turned into a blue large wings. His Devil Trigger Form looks similar to Dante's except that it's blue.

"This time I'm gonna kick your ass!" Dante declared as he points Rebellion to his own twin. His voice has becomed very deep and demonic.

"Let's find out if you even can." Vergil retorted before he unleashes a series of sword strikes very rapidly on Dante.

Although, Dante managed to block and dodge every single attack from his brother, he knew he couldn't keep this up any longer.

His twin brother was getting faster and stronger every sword strike he blocked and dodged.

Dante gritted his now sharpened teeth in the struggle before he suddenly found an opening that would let him stab Vergil.

Not letting the opportunity pass by him, Dante quickly used his signature move known as Stinger.

Vergil gasped in pain when Dante quickly stabbed him in the chest before he was launched a thousand meters away in the process.

"That was a good move." Vergil commented before he used his summoned swords to unleash it on Dante again, "But that won't happen again."

In response, Dante quickly put away his Rebellion before he pulled out his dual pistols and fired rapidly at the series of incoming icy blue swords into oblivion.

Vergil continues to unleash his summoned swords onto him as Dante shoots any incoming projectile towards him.

Both of them then turned into blur and huge sparks appears everywhere around the place. The sounds of sword clashing with another sword is heard all over the place.

This event continued for twelve minutes until Dante and Vergil now in human form is locking swords with one another. They were both panting and sweating profusely.

Dante was then shocked when Vergil overpowers him in strength before he was pushed back to the edge of Helicarrier.

Dante tries his best not to fall but Vergil managed to quickly give him a powerful kick on the chest when Dante lowered his guard due to him focusing on overpowering Vergil.

As Dante loosed his footing, Vergil send a series of summoned swords to make sure he couldn't regain his footing.

Dante grunted in pain when the swords hits his every vital organ while he finally falls helplessly.


	7. Chapter 6

Dante gritted his teeth in annoyance when he couldn't activate his Devil Trigger. It could actually help him in his current situation. It really took a lot out of him when he fought his elder brother Vergil.

Even though he suffered a lot from his annoying summoned swords, Dante's pride was much more painful than anything. He lost to him again. All of the training and hardship he had been through was all for naught.

As Dante falls, Iron Man was flying towards him in supersonic speed. He prepares himself to catch him.

"Hey, kid!" Iron Man called out, "Need a little help?"

Upon hearing the voice, Dante quickly smiled before he was caught in his arms.

 **OOO**

"Captain!" A voice belonged to Nick Fury prompted Steve Rogers to stop what he was doing which is beating up one of Loki's men into pulp.

Steve looked at the source of the voice and it was a built-in speaker in the wall. He then set his sights on a nearby built-in camera on the wall.

"What is it?"

"Look, we just heard from Tony that Dante's evil twin Vergil has a weapon that will tear this whole place apart."

"He has a twin?" Steve skeptically asked while a frown appeared on his face.

"Yeah. We just heard." Nick quickly admitted, "Anyway, as if the damage made by Loki's men seems to be wasn't enough, Vergil is attempting to slice this whole ship into two."

That statement made Steve pursed his lips in worry before forming his hands into fists, "Tell me where he is."

 **OOO**

Vergil wiped the sweat off his pale face with a towel before he jumped up to the quinjet piloted by Loki's men.

Finally, he could do what he came to do. He prepares himself for the incoming destruction he is about to bring. But he was again interrupted when his face was hit by a powerful bullet from a hidden sniper on the Helicarrier, to which he healed from instantly.

The sniper was about to shoot again but her second bullet was deflected when Vergil formed a blue translucent sphere around him.

The sphere seems to act like a shield and the sniper knew she had to find a way to get through that.

But it seems she doesn't have to when Thor suddenly appeared and unleashed a bolt of lightning onto the sphere with Mjolnir.

"Damn it!" Vergil cursed as he grit his teeth in anger. It seems his plan to slice the Helicarrier into two just had to be extremely annoying.

Thor was then surprised when a swept back white haired young man in a blue attire carrying a Katana appeared in a blue flash in front of him. He was even more surprised when he realized that the man has the face of Sparda and Dante.

Vergil narrowed his icy blue eyes before he quickly unleashed his summoned swords onto his new opponent Thor.

Thor quickly begins to spin his hammer to obliterate any incoming icy blue swords.

Seeing an opportunity, Vergil charged in lightning speed to stab Thor in the heart.

But his attempt was unsuccessful when a bullet hit his face again.

Vergil grunted in pain while he instantly healed before a red and blue shield hit his neck which forces another pained grunt from Vergil.

The shield then suddenly went back to it's owner before revealing himself to Vergil.

"Captain America!" Vergil remarked as he glared at him in anger.

Steve was very shocked to see the face of Vergil but still managed to keep it to himself. Nick wasn't kidding that he is really a splitting image of Dante except that his hairstyle is different.

Steve almost jumped in surprise when he heard something landed behind him.

"It's over, Vergil. You lost this time." A cocky confident voice boomed out from his behind, to which Steve deduced the voice belonged to none other than Dante.

Knowing he was outnumbered and outmatched, Vergil suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue.


	8. Chapter 7

At the blue clouded sky, a quinjet piloted by the god of mischief's men was flying onto it's next destination.

Inside the flying vehicle, two certain powerful villains were having an argument.

"You were supposed to slice the whole ship in half! Why can't you do that?!" Loki questioned the Dark Slayer in anger which didn't even fazed him.

"Unfortunately, my fight with Dante and other pests made me unable to." Vergil answered calmly. But even with his cool demeanor, his eyebrows was already twitching in irritation indicating a bad mood and Loki is making his bad mood even worse.

"You have a sword that can cut through anything!? You could slice anyone in your way!"

"Yes. Yamato can cut through anything but it does have it's limits. It cannot cut the unbreakable sword known as Rebellion and it's ability to cut through anything fades if I tire myself too much."

"I thought you said you would be able to handle them!? You're useless!" And with that last comment, Vergil suddenly whipped out his Yamato and pointed it at Loki's neck.

"Do not test my patience, Loki!" Vergil warned with a glare sent to the god of mischief, "Or else."

"Are you really gonna waste your chance of finding Sparda's power?" Loki retorted, "Just to ease your annoyance?!"

Knowing he was right, Vergil began lowering his sword while still sending glares at Loki.

 **OOO**

In one of the bathrooms inside SHIELD's Helicarrier, Dante had his head lowered as the waters from the sprinklers showered his head.

He was completely naked and his whole skin was filled with traces of soap.

As Dante scrubs any dirt or blood with soap, a knock on the door made him stop.

"Dante. Nick Fury has just requested you to be on the meeting room." A voice belonged to none other than Natasha informed him from the other side of the door.

"Geez! I'm taking a shower here, lady. I'll be there when I finished, okay?"

Inside the private meeting room, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor, Clint Barton, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury were discussing the conflict that the world is about to suffer due to Loki having escaped during the attack. They also spoke about Dante's infamous twin brother Vergil who they don't know nothing about.

All of their rambling then stopped when Dante enters the room accompanied by Natasha.

"Take a seat." Nick ordered, to which Dante casually complied followed by Natasha.

"So, what do you want me here for?" Dante questioned with a playful grin as he leaned back on his seat before lazily placing his feet on the table.

All of them found this to be inappropriate and rude but decided nothing else.

"I wanna ask you some questions. No bullshit this time."

"And why would I do that?" Dante stubbornly questioned with intention to provoke Nick.

This however provoked Steve Rogers and made him stand up from his seat while having a frown planted on his face, "Dante. People are dying. This Vergil almost sliced the whole ship in half which would cost a lot of lives in this ship. If you know anything about him that could help us, you need to tell us right now."

Dante sighed deeply before a serious expression appears on his face, "I knew this would happen."

"We don't know anything about him. Except you. You are his twin brother, aren't you? And speaking from experience, I know that you two would be close." Thor remarked. Actually, Dante and the god of lightning are having the same situation about having megalomaniac sadistic brother.

"I will make this quick and know that I will not repeat myself." Dante warned as his expression turned into one of sadness, "As all of you may know, Vergil is my twin brother. When we were kids, our father trained us to become powerful as him. He would also make us fight each other so we can become more powerful. Anyway, our father loved us more than anything but he is very harsh when we train so sometimes mom would complain about that. And before dad died, he left us his two powerful swords. He gave the Yamato to Vergil. The sword that can cut through anything. It can even tear the fabric of space itself. And he gave me the Rebellion. The unbreakable sword. It also has the ability to absorb magical powers. So, after dad died, our mother replaced him to train us. Although, she focuses on magical ability rather than swords. Vergil was interested about learning anything to become like our father so he was the favorite kid. Me? I was the little rebel. I focused more on having fun than anything else even though my parents would tell me to focus on my training and studies. And after mom died, Vergil changed. He became colder and darker than before. He then left. And when we met again, he was no longer the Vergil I knew. He almost killed me and he even trapped me in an underground temple filled with demons. You wanna know, Vergil, right? Then I gotta say he is damn powerful. Powerful than me actually. I even once saw him almost outrunning the speed of light. If you ever encounter him, don't hesitate to run. I'll be the one to handle him. Any questions?"

After Dante finished, Natasha quickly had her hands up, "I do. Do you have any proof that demons exist? Because I find that hard to believe."

At this, Dante smiled before answering, "I think I'm the proof of that, lady. My father's legend too."

"What do you mean by that?" Steve questioned skeptically.

When hearing Captain America's question, Thor quickly asked, "Do all of you even heard about the legend of Sparda?"

"Other than he saved and protected the planet from any harm. And no more than that." Tony quickly replied which prompted Thor to sigh deeply. The god of lightning could already see every people in the room who haven't even heard of him. He wasn't surprised though. Typical humans seems to always forget about important things.

"Shall I?" Thor questioned with his eyes concentrated on the young white haired mercenary.

"Suit yourself." Dante replied.

"Okay. I'll start from the beginning. Two thousand years ago, a powerful demon rebelled against his own kind. With his sword, he seperated the connection between the demonic world and Earth. He defeated anyone who put Earth and it's inhabitants on harm's way. Asgardians feared him and even my father Odin couldn't even match him in terms of power. He was known as the legendary dark knight Sparda. He was a legend. And somehow during his time, he impregnated a woman and then bears twin sons. The legend ends with Sparda and his family lived happily ever after."

After giving a lot of thought about it, everyone in the room other than Thor and Dante had their eyes widened in shock.


	9. Chapter 8

At the rooftop of Stark Tower, Loki, Vergil, and the scientist known as Erik Selvig were discussing of the destruction they would bring unto Earth with the blue magical cube known as the Tesseract which is now in a device created by Erik so they can finally open a portal for Loki's army.

"I still disagree to open it here. This position is too exposed. They will easily find us here and try to stop us." Vergil warned coolly as he looked out the very city that they are about to destroy.

"Are you afraid of them, Darkslayer?" Loki mockingly asked with a grin on his face.

"No. I am not. I just believe that this is foolish to open it here."

"Oh, relax. We're about to have one of the greatest army in the universe. There's no way they can stop us."

"We'll see about that." Vergil retorted as he saw Iron Man who is flying straight towards Stark Tower.

"Shut it down, you three." Iron Man ordered them when he arrived.

"It's too late to stop it now." Erik informed before Iron Man blasted the device with intentions of destroying it which failed horribly, only creating a shockwave which knocked off Erik unconscious. Loki and Vergil were unaffected due to them being powerful than most beings.

Realizing he can't win fighting against the two of them, Iron Man sends a message and his location to his allies.

He also plans to make time so the apocalyptic alien invasion will be delayed. The only way to do that is to start a conversation with Loki which will be a risky move.

 **OOO**

Dante followed Captain America to an empty quinjet with Hawkeye, Blackwidow, and Thor. They have finally found out where Loki and Vergil's current location thanks to Tony Stark.

As they were about to start the highly-advanced aircraft, a SHIELD agent intercepted them.

"Sir. You aren't authorized to fly that."

"Son. Just don't." Steve ordered with a hint of authority which made the agent back off in fear.

 **OOO**

Inside Stark Tower, Loki and Tony Stark in civilian clothes were having an argument. Vergil couldn't attend to this trivial matter and instead remained on the rooftop to guard the Tesseract.

"I have an army and the son of Sparda at my side." Loki bragged, "There's no way you can stop me now."

"We have a Hulk. And we have the second son of Sparda too."

At the skies, a quinjet piloted by Blackwidow was moving in supersonic speed.

 **OOO**

Inside of the flying vehicle were Dante, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Thor Odinson.

"You know, Nick Fury told me that a giant green monster was running amok in the Helicarrier and started tearing up the whole place while I was handling Vergil. Is that true?" Dante questioned to everyone, to which they nodded.

"Yeah. That giant green monster was Bruce Banner. I fought him. Kicked his ass. Gotta admit that he is pretty darn strong." Thor informed.

"Him?! And here I thought he was a nice guy." Dante replied with a confused expression on his face, "Anyway, how did he become a giant green monster? And where is he now?"

"It's complicated and we don't where he is." This time Natasha answered but in a cold way.

"Okay. Geez, I was just curious."

At this, Thor then suddenly stood up before walking towards, "Open the ramp. I need to go there first."

"Are you crazy?" Dante mockingly questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Vergil would slice you to pieces if you go there alone. There's also Loki."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure I can handle them."

Dante sighed at this before shrugging off, "You know what, suit yourself. Just be careful out there."

When the conversation got out of hand, Loki suddenly grabbed Tony by the neck before throwing him out the window.

Loki tried to see if Tony had really begun falling to his death but suddenly a red object moving in blinding speed pushed him aside before diving towards the falling Tony and attaching itself onto him and transformed into an Iron Man suit, covering Tony's whole body.

Loki was surprised when Tony flies back now in the new Iron Man suit.

"And you also pissed someone else. His name is Phil!" After saying that, Iron Man quickly blasted him with his blasters, launching Loki a few meters away.

Iron Man was about to blast him again but he suddenly saw the clear blue sky now has a large black hole.

Tony swore that he could see the army as Thor had mentioned the Chitauri.

"Right. Army." Iron Man flies toward them before unleashing missiles and blasters unto them.

Vergil paid no attention of the ruckus happening on the city and the sky. He just looked at the Tesseract in a device that amplified it's power to create the portal.

Loki looked at all his glory before a wicked smile appears on his face.

He was then interrupted of his musing when Thor landed behind him.

 **OOO**

"Dante!" Steve called out to a sleeping Dante on a seat.

They have finally arrived on New York City and they are about to land on Stark Tower.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Clint were watching a fight between a two certain Asgardian gods and Iron Man blowing every Chitauri he sees.

Dante suddenly woke up when the quinjet shook due to being fired upon by Loki with his scepter but even after all the ruckus happening, he still decided to not open his eyes yet.

The quinjet crashed landed on an abandoned street filled with cars.

When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing Dante sees was the face of none other than Steve Rogers who is shouting at him.

"Are we finally there?" Dante questioned, to which Steve nodded.

After that, they got out of the destroyed vehicle and only saw total chaos on the city that never sleeps.

Civilians getting either killed or blown up while the police fights the extraterrestrial invaders.

"Well, who am I kidding? We got demons, gods, supersoldiers, superspies, ridiculous high-tech spaceships, and now we got aliens." Dante commented, gesturing every being he mentioned, "What's next? Giant Robots?"


	10. Chapter 9

"Steve. I think we better shut that portal right now while I handle Vergil since Thor is already fighting Loki and Tony handling the Chitauri." Dante suggested as he looks at Stark Tower.

"And how do you suppose we do that if the way is blocked by those things?" Natasha skeptically asked, to which Dante replied with a confident smirk.

"Oh, it's easy. Just grab hold of me and we're there."

"What are you gonna do?" This time Clint asked a question while he shoot a nearby Chitauri with his bow.

"I don't have time to explain. Just do it." Dante quickly replied.

All of the others looked each other before agreeing to Dante's request.

They all grabbed hold of him and in seconds they suddenly disappeared into a red flash.

 **OOO**

At the rooftop of Stark Tower, Vergil opened his cold blue eyes and the first thing he sees is Dante with Captain America, Hawkeye, and Blackwidow suddenly appearing in a red flash.

"So, you came back to die with your city."

"No. I came back to stop you." Dante declared coolly before turning his head around to face his allies, "Go. Shut that portal."

His allies nodded in understanding before going to the device made by Doctor Selvig.

"Well, shall we begin?" Vergil mockingly asked with a smirk.

At this, Dante quickly pulled out Rebellion while Vergil whipped out Yamato.

"How about we fight in a more open space?" Dante suggested.

"I agree." Vergil nodded in understanding before the two assumed their Devil Trigger Form but they didn't create an explosion this time due to both of them not wanting to exhaust their energy so quickly.

The two then spread their wings before they flew towards the sky in supersonic speed.

Those who have seen them were shocked. They haven't seen anything like that before.

"Let's dance." Dante taunted as he points Rebellion to his twin.

Both of them then suddenly turned into a blur and flashes of light appear everywhere around them.

In truth, Dante and Vergil were sending a series of sword strikes to each other. They were exchanging blows one after another.

Meanwhile, Steve tries to shut down the portal by shooting the device with a pistol which unfortunately failed while Natasha saw Erik lying on the ground unconscious and she was about to wake him up but quickly decided against it when Erik opened his eyes.

Dante was getting hammered in his fight against Vergil. He was starting to lose and Dante doesn't want that.

He gave out a mighty shout before sending another series of sword strikes on his evil brother.

 **OOO**

Iron Man was flying around the city, shooting any Chitauri he could find. He even killed two humongous monster known as Leviathan. A monster that is partially covered by metals and it's very tiresome to kill.

He kinda wished Bruce Banner was here so he could help them.

As he continued flying and shooting, he finally got his wish when he saw Bruce Banner driving a cheap worn-out motorcycle.

He proceeded to land in front of him which startled Bruce.

"This isn't so bad." Bruce commented as he looked around.

"Yeah. Wait till you get to fight a giant metal monster." Iron Man retorted, "Anyway, I think it's time for your little green friend to come out."

Bruce smirked before his skin started turning green, "I believe he ain't little like you just said."

Iron Man only smiled before he received a call from none other than the Director of SHIELD.

 **OOO**

"You're gonna need Loki's scepter or Vergil's sword to get through that barrier." Erik informed them, having been completely free from Loki's mind control.

All of them nodded in understanding before looking at the fight between the two Asgardian gods downstairs.

Thor quickly dodged a blast from Loki's scepter before he sends a powerful swipe from Mjolnir onto the god of mischief which forces him to drop his magical scepter.

As Thor begans to walk towards him, Captain America joined the fight when he threw his vibranium shield onto Loki's face which knocked him out unconscious.

"I had him." Thor complained with a frown on his face.

"I know." Captain America replied before walking towards the scepter, "But we're on the clock."

 **OOO**

Having run out of energy, Dante and Vergil reverted back into their human forms and they quickly teleported onto Stark Tower which surprised everyone currently there which is Natasha, Clint, and Erik.

"I swear I'm gonna kick your ass this time." Dante threatened before charging forward onto Vergil who responded by unleashing his summoned swords, to which Dante blocked with Rebellion.

 **OOO**

"Steve. Don't shut the portal yet." Iron Man informed Steve on the phone.

"Why? Why not?" Steve skeptically asked.

"Because I'm carrying a nuke sent by SHIELD and I need to change it's current course."

"Got it." Steve nodded in understanding before ending the call and proceeding to the roof.

 **OOO**

Dante widened his eyes when he saw something behind Vergil while he continues to block Vergil's summoned swords.

Vergil narrowed his eyes when he saw Dante continues to block every sword sent in his way. He was then caught off guard when a large muscular green hand grabbed him by the hair before throwing him as far as the being who grabbed him can.

Dante laughed when Vergil was launched into a very faraway building by none other than the Hulk. He swore he could imagine Vergil's reaction when he realized that he got his ass kicked very badly.

Dante then looked onto the portal and saw Iron Man falling down, having finally accomplished on leading the nuke onto the other world where it exploded which resulted the Chitauri's defeat.

"Excuse me." A voice belonged to Steve made Dante clear the path for the supersoldier.

Steve Rogers continues to make his way before finally stopping in front of Erik's device. He proceeded to shut it down with Loki's scepter which closed the portal in the process.

As Iron Man falls, Hulk jumped up to catch him which succeeded effortlessly while Thor decided against his current thought which is saving Tony Stark.

Meanwhile, Steve looks at the Tesseract inside the device before it was quickly grabbed by Dante who looks at it with great curiosity.

"Never thought a mere glow cube could be so dangerous." Dante commented in distaste while everyone on the roof were shocked.

"Kid. Drop that cube before you hurt yourself. It's dangerous." Steve warned, yet Dante only smiled confidently and started waving the cube like it was nothing.

"Oh, come on. Does this thing looks like it can hurt someone like me?"

Everyone was frowning at Dante, to which he paid no attention until Natasha pointed at Dante's legs.

"Hey! Look!"

At this, everyone looks at Dante's leg which is glowing blue and starting to spread around Dante's body.

"Oh, shit. Why am I turning into Vergil's favorite color?" Dante worryingly asked but managed to keep his cool.

"Just let it go, kid." Clint ordered.

"That's the problem." Dante replied, "I can't. I've been trying to when I was waving it like an idiot. It's like my hand is completely glued to the damn thing."

All of them then looked in horror when Dante is now completely glowing blue before he suddenly disintegrated along with the Tesseract.

"What the hell just happened?" Those words were the only thing that Steve could croak out.


	11. Chapter 10

On the cool green grass, a certain white haired mercenary was lying unconscious with his sword Rebellion right besides him.

The chirping of birds made his closed eyes stir slightly before they slowly opened, revealing a pair of icy blue orbs.

Dante slowly sat up and he was glad that he's no longer a walking blue glowstick.

Now that he thought about it, he checked the hand that held the Tesseract and found out the blue magical cube is nowhere to be found.

He looked around and saw many trees that he considers to be too large to be normal.

Now, Dante was confused. How the hell did he get here? He's supposed to be in New York City, fighting aliens with Earth's Mightiest Heroes known as The Avengers.

Dante stood up before pulling out his cellphone to call his allies.

"Well, ain't that great?" Dante commented when he found out that there seems to be no signal at the moment, "Just my luck."

After his comment, Dante played the song Blurred Lines in his phone to ease his irritation before doing exaggerated stylish dance moves.

With nothing left to do and not knowing what he is supposed to do, Dante just began walking forward while doing his stylish dance moves that crazily synced with the song.

After an hour of 'dance walking', Dante stopped what he was doing when he heard an explosion.

"Hmph! This just keeps getting better and better." Dante commented before deciding to check where the explosion took place when he turned off his cellphone, "No doubt. There might be some fun for me to play there."

 **OOO**

It has been two days after the Chitauri Invasion. Loki was captured and prisoned by the government while Vergil and Dante is nowhere to be found.

Thor was unable to return to Asgard due to the fact that the Tesseract had disappeared along with Dante.

Steve and Tony went back to their daily lives while brainstorming on where Dante and Vergil could be. Thor has told them that Dante wasn't dead but instead he was sent in a different part of the universe. Although, even Thor admits that it's just a theory, yet they believed him.

Of course, they wouldn't turn their back on their ally like that. That's what being part of the Avengers is also about.

Never turn your back on anyone.

 **OOO**

Dante was impressed to say the least. He had seen a lot of crazy shit in his entire life but he never seen anything like this before.

It was a giant. An actual giant. It seems to be female if the massive boobs and feminine form has anything to say about. The giant had moderately short blonde hair, oval shaped face, roman nose, cold blue eyes, and it's whole body consists mainly of exposed muscle tissue, in which there is a noticeably limited amount of skin coverage across it's body with fingers made of bone.

It seems the female giant is about to crush a seemingly helpless petite blonde haired girl in a strange uniform and she seems to be using a device that lets her swing from tree to tree so she can escape. Nevertheless, she was still too close and the giant will crush her with it's foot.

But Dante wouldn't let that happen. It would be a waste if she ended up as a pretty stain. As the female giant's foot is about to reach her, Dante used his inhuman speed to carry her out of the way which succeeded.

They both ended up on a rather large tree branch and the girl was surprised to see that she was still alive. Although, her face grew red when she realized that she clung on his chest rather tightly with her eyes closed while he was carrying her in bridal style.

"Easy there, cutie. We ain't that close yet." Dante teased even though everything what happened to him, he still can't lose his attitude.

On cue, the girl quickly removed herself from his arms before settling her feet on the branch.

"Thanks."

Ignoring the gratitude she displayed, Dante quickly looked at the problem at hand when it just killed a middle-aged man in the same strange uniform and gear as the girl he just saved who right now seems to be grieving.

"Fought demons and gods before but never a giant." Dante commented before pulling out Rebellion which startled the blonde girl. Actually, everything startles her right now.

"Actually, they're called titans." The blonde girl hesitantly croaked out which made Dante's blue eyes swiftly turned to her.

"Titans, huh?" Dante make a thoughtful expression before replying, "Never heard or seen them before but that name hits the spot."

And then Dante jumped towards the female titan with Rebellion which surprised the blonde girl. Charging without a gear like the one she's using is suicide. But she quickly changed her mind when the man she just met sliced the female titan's head off in one swing.

"Just who the hell is he?"


	12. Chapter 11

Dante landed gracefully on the ground before he sheathed Rebellion as the female titan dropped dead to the ground in a prone position with smoke oozing out of it's stubbed neck.

Dante turned around to bask on his latest achievement; Slaying a giant or a titan as the girl called it, "Hmph! I was expecting a little more."

The blonde girl couldn't believe it. This man just defeated a powerful titan without a gear so easily. Although, there was also something that lingers on her mind that made her feel intimidated of her savior. She had heard him say that he fought gods and demons. Even though, it sounds too farfetched, his display of abilities and skills could back up for that.

Still basking at his latest achievement, Dante could swear that he saw the fingers of the female titan twitched slightly.

The blonde girl saw this and she quickly shouted a warning, "Stay away from it! It's still alive!"

But her warning was fruitless due to Dante ignoring it before he started walking forward with confidence, "Hey! Listen up! I think you better stand down. It would be a waste to see a pretty titan like you into a chopping material."

In one swift motion, Dante was quickly grabbed by the female titan's hand before it tried crushing him with it's tremendous strength.

The blonde girl flinched when seeing her savior was now in it's grasp, expecting a painful scream and a sound of bones crushing. But instead, she only hear a very loud yawn from her savior.

"Really?" Dante questioned with a bored expression, "The last guy who did that got his own hand broken."

The blonde girl had her eyes widened in shock when her savior broke free from it's massive hand and in doing so resulted a disfigured broken hand for the female titan.

Remembering her mission, the blonde girl whipped out her dual swords and used her strange gear to glide to the disabled female titan, attempting to slice it's nape which succeeded.

"What the hell did you just do?" Dante questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Cutting it's nape of course. It's a titan's only weakness." The blonde girl replied as she landed on the sliced nape.

Dante sweatdropped at the reply before scratching his head, "Why didn't you just say that earlier? It would have been easier to deal with it."

"I'm sorry. But at least, we got her." After the blonde girl forced both of her hands inside, she pulled out on what seems to be a person from the titan's nape.

Dante got a good look of the newcomer and he smiled when it was a young girl whose face is similar to the female titan except that she is covered in pale skin and not exposed muscle tissue. She also wore the same uniform like the other.

"Well, look at that. Blonde within a blonde. Blondeception." Dante commented, referencing one ofthe movies he watched.

"It can't be!" A pained voice made everyone looked at the source which is a brown haired young man of average height who also wears the same uniform like everyone except Dante. His sizable expressive grey eyes were focused on the second blonde, "Why?! Why Annie?!"

"So, that's the babe's name, huh?" Dante commented as he looked at the girl now known as Annie who kept her eyes on Dante warily.

"You know her, Eren?" The first blonde looked back.

The brown haired man now known as Eren nodded before his eyes set on a certain white haired mercenary in a red and black attire, "Now, who the hell are you?!"

"Oh, me?" Dante dramatically gestured himself, "Dante. The greatest mercenary in the whole world. At your service." After saying this, Dante bowed mockingly which irked Eren but managed to control himself when he remembered something.

"Look, thanks for saving Petra by the way. I saw you carried her out of harm's way. If not for you, she would have been crushed from that foot." Eren's gratitude was noticed by the first blonde girl now known as Petra but she still managed to focus on the problem at hand.

"Don't mention it, bro." Dante smiled before he suddenly felt a blade behind his neck.

"Now, who the hell might you be?" A calm voice filled with a bit of malice questioned.

Everyone other than Dante looked at the source and it was a short man with straight black hair styled in an undercut. His narrowed intimidating dull grey eyes were focused on the red mercenary. His deceptively youthful face had a frown and he also wears the same uniform like Eren, Petra, and Annie.

"Who knows?" Dante retorted with a confident smirk, "Why don't you find out yourself?"

"I'm not playing around, scumbag."

"And who says you are, dumbass?"

Before it could escalate further, Eren quickly interjected, "Captain Levi. This man is on our side. He helped us take down the female titan and even saved Petra's life in the process."

"It's true, Captain." Petra continued, "And Dante. Please be respectful to our Captain."

"Oh, I'll be very respectful if your kind Captain would lower that master sword of his." Dante agreed with sarcasm laced in it.

Finally relenting, Levi slowly lowered his sword, "Just because he helped us take down the female titan doesn't mean he's on our side. But since you saved Petra, I'll make an exception. Although, that doesn't mean I trust you."

"That will do." Dante replied before slowly turning his head around and saw the 'dumbass'.

"Well, aren't you quite the midget?" Dante mockingly questioned which made Levi rethink his decision as he gripped his sword rather tightly this time.

"Dante! Please refrain yourself from making rude comments to the Captain!" Petra warned with a glare sent to Dante.

"Yeah, whatever." Dante replied with a casual shrug, "Anyway, can you please tell me where I am? I somehow lost my way to New York City."

All of the others now looked at Dante like he grew a second head, "New York City? Haven't heard of a city like that before." Levi replied in distaste before turning his eyes to Eren, "What about you, kid?"

"Beats me." Eren then looked at Petra and Annie who shook their head, indicating a 'no'.

Now this time Dante looked at them like they grew a second head, "How can you all not know New York City?! It's one of the greatest and biggest city of all time. It's also very famous, you know?"

"Are you sure you got your facts right, Dante?" Levi questioned in suspicion, "Because if it's very famous like you say it is, we would have heard of it by now. Besides, how could a big city like you just described exist in a world dominated by the titans?"

Now when Dante thought about it, he never heard of any titans dominating the world either and these people he met just kinda screams military if the uniform, gears, and attitude has anything to say about.

When Dante thought about it even more, it was starting to make sense. He had heard from Thor that the Tesseract had the ability to let you travel across the universe. Maybe, the Tesseract sent him in a different planet and no matter how farfetched it sounds, it ridiculously makes sense.

Dante was no stranger to otherworldly facts before but he had never been in a different world before let alone interacting with it's inhabitants.

"You know what, I'm outta here." Dante was about to turn around so he can confirm if he is really in a different world. But a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him.

"No. You may not. You have already involved yourself too deep in this. You're coming with us."

"Geez, I'm just gonna take a leak." Dante lied with a shit eating grin, "I'll be very quick."

But Levi is not a man that would take that as a reasonable excuse, "You can hold it."

That's it, Dante had enough of this guy, "Get that damn hand off me or you're gonna regret it, you midget."

His threat was heard by everyone and it worried Eren and Petra. They knew Levi would beat the shit out of people who talks to him like that and it got them surprised when Levi takes off his hand from Dante's shoulder and replied, "Fine. Do what the hell you want. We'll wait for you."

"Now, that's more like it." Dante smirked wickedly before beginning to walk away.

After he was out of sight, Levi dropped to the ground with one knee, sweating profusely which worried Eren and Petra before they spoke in unison, "Captain. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Levi was heaving his breath heavily as he struggles to stay composed, "Be wary of him. He's dangerous."

"You felt it, didn't you?" Annie questioned which grabbed everyone's attention.

"What was that? I felt so weak and helpless all of a sudden when I placed my hand on him."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

 **OOO**

"Nothing but a little showing of demonic energy can make any human being crumble." Dante remarked as he jumped so high in the air that he reached the clouds in the sky before he assumed his Devil Trigger Form to fly in the air.

His wings flapped as he looked out at the land beneath him surrounded by titans and he even saw a wall with his demonic enhanced vision in the process.

"Well, this just proves it."

Dante then reverted back to his human form and began diving down.

He landed gracefully on the ground, creating a very loud shockwave and a crater.

"What the hell?!" A feminine voice croaked out and it made Dante looked at the source which is a chin-length black haired girl who also wears the same uniform and carries the same gear as every human being he met in this world.

"Hello there?" Dante gave a flirty smile to the girl, "Never seen a guy fall from the sky before?"


	13. Chapter 12

"What shall I do now, Heimdall? The Tesseract is gone and I can no longer return to Asgard." Thor questioned the all seeing and hearing Heimdall who is currently in Asgard while Thor is on Earth. Actually, he's inside the building known to the world as Stark Tower, "I've failed you. I've failed all of Asgard. I've failed our King."

"There is perhaps a way. Our gracious King has told me that Vergil's sword the Yamato has the ability to tear the fabrics of space. Meaning, it could let you travel through Asgard by opening up a portal. Although, it would be risky since it doesn't work like the Tesseract does and it might randomly sent you to unknown and undiscovered worlds, so you might either end up in a much more difficult situation."

"If that's my only chance." Thor nodded in understanding.

 **OOO**

The chin-length haired girl slowly shook her head while Dante only jumped up to the tree branch she's on which forces a surprised gasp from her.

"Impossible." The girl commented with wide eyes. Actually, who wouldn't? She just saw a man land from a thousand feet in the air without any gear or help and just shrugged it off. Right now, she just saw him jumped to a very faraway tree branch, a feat considered impossible unless you have a gear like the one she's using.

"Mikasa!" A voice called out which made them looked at the source who is none other than Eren.

"That name sounds very Asian." Dante remarked as he put both of his hands in his pocket.

The chin-length haired girl now known as Mikasa smiled when she saw Eren was gliding towards them with Levi, Petra, and Annie following while Dante only scoffed in distaste when he noticed Levi's presence.

"Great. Here comes Captain Midget and his three sidekicks."

Ignoring the comment and suddenly realizing her mission, Mikasa narrowed her eyes and sent a glare onto Dante while she grips her dual swords, "Who the hell are you?"

"Easy with the swords there, babe." Dante took a step back, not eager to have a sword pierce his chest again, "As for your question, the name is Dante."

After his introduction, 'Captain Midget' and his 'three sidekicks' landed besides Mikasa while the red mercenary only smirked.

"What the hell happened here?" Levi questioned with a glare sent to none other than Dante before his eyes settled on Mikasa, "We heard an explosion and we quickly made our way as fast as we can to check it out."

"Actually, I just flied like a beautiful angel before landing here. My bad landing caused this." Dante admitted nonchalantly, "Yeah, my bad. Sorry but not really sorry."

Having enough with his joking nature and realized something grave, Eren gritted his teeth in anger before grabbing Dante by the neck, "You almost killed Mikasa with your little stunt! Do you think everything is a joke to you?!"

At this, Dante mockingly adopted a thinking pose before replying, "Hmm, yep. So?"

"Why you?!" Eren was about to send a punch to Dante's face but stopped when Levi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stand down, Eren." Levi ordered, realizing that it would be wise not to piss off a being who can one shot a powerful titan like Annie so easily.

"But he-" Eren was about to retort but Levi's presence stopped him so and made him back away from the white haired mercenary.

"Right now, we need to regroup with Erwin and the others."

"And then what?" Dante skeptically questioned.

Levi narrowed his eyes even more before replying, "We go back to HQ for debriefing."

Dante nodded in understanding before a question from Annie caught his attention.

"Earlier, did you just said you can fly?"

At this, Dante smiled confidently, "Why yes of course, sweetheart."

When hearing his reply, everyone other than Dante and Levi had their eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Tell me you're joking." Levi was the one to break the silence.

Dante chuckled as he rubbed the back of his grey head, "Oh, I wish I am."

"Anyway, how the hell did Annie get here?" Mikasa questioned as she set her eyes on the expressionless blonde.

Everyone have gone quiet at her question before Dante suddenly answered, "Ooh! I got one. Because she got legs, lady."

Mikasa only sweatdropped at Dante's answer before Eren replied, "She's the female titan."

"What?!" Mikasa questioned in surprise as the information begins to settle in her head.

"It's true." Eren continued while Levi only disagreed silently with the brown haired teen's decision. Now, he has to worry about Mikasa making rash decisions.

"Dang, what's with all the gloomy silence about she's the female titan? It's not that big of a deal, you know." Dante questioned curiously before a shoulder from Petra hit him on the side.

"Please be so considerate right now, Dante."

"Whatever, lady." With that, Dante pulled out his phone and checked it's battery percentage which is 86%.

Petra and Levi noticed a strange device on Dante's hand and they were quickly consumed by curiosity.

"What is that?" Both of them asked in unison.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is what is called a cellphone and only I can use this magnificent device."

"What does it do?" This time Levi was the one who asked a question.

"It can do a lot of things. A lot of things that you might not even understand." Dante then put back his phone in his pocket and placed his hands on his waist.

Levi only scoffed in distaste at Dante's attitude before facing everyone with full attention, "That's enough dillydallying for now. Everyone. Follow me."

Everyone other than Dante used their gear to glide as they all follow Levi.

Dante's method of travel was different from them, he just jumped from tree to tree like one of those ridiculous ninja anime, causing everyone except Levi and Dante had their eyes widened in disbelief.

Just how many more impossible feats can this guy do?!


	14. Chapter 13

"I can't believe that girl is the female titan."

"What about that strange white haired guy in a red coat?"

"I don't know. They ain't telling us shit. Could he be an accomplice?"

"Just look at that huge sword he's carrying with him."

"Who the hell does he think he is?! He acts like he's better or something. Saying rude comments to the Captain and Commander Erwin."

"That's enough. We're not supposed to talk about them."

The whispers of the people around two certain individuals sitting on a carriage driven by Petra continues.

The first is none other than Dante while the second is Annie. Unlike Dante, Annie is tied up completely, making it very difficult for her to escape.

The red mercenary wonders how did he even got in this mess. Oh, right, the list is pretty damn long. One even includes talking with a certain Captain and a certain Commander.

 **OOO**

 _After regrouping with the others, Dante and Annie were quickly led away from a lot of curious people by Levi and Petra._

 _Eren and Mikasa were ordered to keep their mouth shut but rumors have begun to form and spread._

 _Right now, Dante is being introduced to a certain Commander of what Dante now know as the Survey Corps._

 _"So, is this the person who defeated the female titan?" The Commander known as Erwin remarked when seeing the white haired mercenary who walked towards him with a bored expression._

 _"Man, you people really make a big deal of me kicking her ass." Dante commented nonchalantly._

 _"Is he always like this?" Erwin turned to Levi who is standing besides him._

 _"Yes, sir." Levi admitted, 'And he's a pain in the ass too.', He may hide it well but Levi wanted to beat Dante to a pulp since they met due to his rude behavior._

 _"And he did it without the 3D Maneuver Gear, huh?"_

 _"Yes, sir." Levi nodded in acknowledgement._

 _"Why do I feel like I'm being left out?" Dante questioned as he put his hands in his pocket._

 _Erwin noticed this and quickly faced the white haired mercenary, "Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, I can't help but to ask. Where did you come from?"_

 _"Well, you could say I'm not from around here." Dante answered, already having a conclusion that people wouldn't believe him that he's from another world, "My turn. What does the Survey Corps stands for? What is it's purpose?"_

 _Erwin only narrowed his eyes before beginning to explain about everything that Dante questioned._

 _Although, it escalated further than a simple explanation and their conversation lasted for hours and Dante almost fainted for gaining too much information inside his head._

 **OOO**

"Hey, babe. What's with the glare?" Dante questioned when his calm icy blue eyes set on Annie.

"You're not human, are you?" Annie questioned as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, I could say the same to you though." Dante retorted with a confident smirk, having heard information from Erwin, "I mean, who can turn into a giant naked monster lady if she injures herself?"

Actually, Dante was also warned by Levi that he shouldn't let her injure herself so that she couldn't turn into a titan.

The group are now on route to what everyone other than Dante call home.

Meanwhile, Levi and Erwin were discussing about a certain white haired mercenary while they ride their respective horses.

"Do you think he's a spy?" Erwin questioned.

"Based on what I seen from him. He doesn't seem the type. He's more of a loner that would take orders from no one but himself." Levi answered.

"I agree with your assessment."

"Anyway, he would be too difficult to control too. I too agree that he would be a valuable asset to the Survey Corps but how are you gonna convince him to join us?"

"I'll find a way. Although, are you sure that he's not human? He just seems like an ordinary man to me despite everything you and Petra have told me."

"I'm very sure. But I don't believe he's a titan too. He's something else entirely that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you see him in action, you'll see."

As they continue to discuss, Eren and Mikasa were talking to a blonde haired young man who goes by the name Armin.

Armin was on a horse, riding it while Eren and Mikasa were on a carriage driven by an eccentric mid-length dark brown haired woman known as Hange.

"Well, what can you tell me about him?" Armin questioned as he faces Eren.

Knowing who Armin was referring to, Eren didn't answer. Mikasa kept silent too.

"I see." Armin nodded in understanding, "You've both been ordered to not tell anything about him. I understand."

"TITANS!" Someone shouted that alerted everyone and set their eyes on two advancing titans following them.

"Well, look at that." Dante commented with a confident smirk before standing up, looking at the two ugly giants, "It's showtime."

"What are you gonna do?" Both Annie and Petra questioned in unison.

"Just watch and enjoy the show, ladies." Dante quickly pulled out his dual pistols and aimed it at the two giant flesh eating monsters, "Everyone! Cover your ears."

Nobody did what he said and they quickly regretted this decision when Dante unleashes a barrage of bullets onto the advancing threat, creating a repeating loud sound that almost made their ears bleed in the process.

Everyone was staring at him in shock as he continues to send bullets, turning the titans into 'deformed Swiss Cheese'.

When Dante stopped, the titans are now just traces of flesh and were already dissolving into thin air.

Dante blew the smoke oozing out of his favorite guns before putting them back into their respective holsters.

Everyone were too shocked to say anything and kept staring at him until Dante shouted, "Show's over, people. Till next time."

With that, Dante went back to sit down and pulled out his phone.

He then played a song called War Pigs and leaned back on his seat to relax, "Time for a little music. The ride is getting boring every second."

With nothing to do, everyone just listened to the music as they ride home.


	15. Chapter 14

It's been two days since the Tesseract brought him in this world. The trip to the one the they call home was uneventful for Dante but along the way, he got the chance to meet a lot of people and a lot of enemies.

These so called titans may not be as powerful as demons but he gotta admit that they can put up quite a fight.

He also gotta admit that these place needs some serious innovation. This world is severely low tech and very medieval. The bedroom that the Survey Corps had given to him was kinda cheap and a bit uncomfortable for his tastes but he couldn't complain right now. The odds are getting worse every day but that's the way Dante likes it.

Although, Dante still wonders about Commander Erwin's decision to hide him from almost everyone. It was very suspicious and a bit unnerving. More importantly, the Survey Corps even made him wore their 'outdated' clothes so he could pass as one of their citizens.

Right now, Dante is lying on the cool green grass while his eyes were on the clear blue sky.

"I figured you'd be here."

Knowing who the voice belonged to, Dante smirked, "Well, congratulations on finding me here, Captain Levi."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Levi questioned as his cold eyes looked around.

"Nothing important. Just wanted to lie on the grass and laze around."

His answer earned a scoff from Levi before he asked another question, "Anyway, now that I got the chance to talk to you alone. I have a question that needs answering."

"Ask away."

"Yesterday, why did you threatened us to stop torturing that woman?" Levi's voice was filled with venom when he said the last word.

Knowing what he was referring to, Dante sat up from his lying position and glared at the strongest soldier of humanity, "While I admit that she is a sociopathic bitch, I still can't approve torture. It's inhumane and a bit cruel, don't you think?"

"That woman is a murderer! Plus, she's not even human."

"Then what about me?"

His reply quickly made Levi keep his mouth shut before he clenched his fists, "From what I've seen of this place, I know all of you had it rough but that still doesn't give all of you a reason to do some bad shit."

"Shut the fuck up! What do you know about us?! You've only been here for two days."

"Well, two days is enough for me to know shit, Levi."

Their conversation were then interrupted when Petra suddenly appeared and gave them an innocent smile, "What are you guys doing here?"

Her smile then vanished in an instant when both males walked away from each other.

"What is with those two?" Petra questioned with a worried expression on her face before she sighed deeply, "Well, I shouldn't be surprised now since Dante already made a lot of enemies when he first arrived here."

 **OOO**

Hange Zoë have been wanting to meet a certain white haired mercenary when she 'heard' from Erwin and Levi that the mercenary performed impossible and unexplainable feats during their operation to capture the female titan.

Her curiosity had already consumed her inside and made her go crazy as fuck like she always does.

As she was about to enter his room, a hand placed on her shoulder made her stop.

"If you're looking for him, then I suggest you try outside."

Hange looked at the source and she wasn't surprised that it would be none other than Captain Levi.

"That's not like you, Levi. Normally, you would have locked a person like him in his own room. What gives?"

Ignoring her speculations, Levi questioned with narrowed eyes, "What do you want with him?"

"I want to meet him again of course."

"Well, good luck with that." Levi then turned his head away with a dangerous frown than before.

'He's pissed that's for sure. Is this about what happened yesterday?' Hange deduced.

 **III**

 _It was a bit dark and the interrogation room was bustling in action with blood and gore._

 _There were three individuals. One is known as Commander Erwin and the second goes by Captain Levi. The third was none other than Annie Leonhardt. The feared Female titan._

 _Annie screamed when Levi cut all of her fingers with a rusty scissor while Erwin crossed his arms with a stern expression._

 _"That four eyed weirdo is late." Levi remarked as he proceeds to cut her wrists with a knife which earned a pained gasp from Annie._

 _Knowing who Levi was referring to, Erwin spoke up, "Well, she did told me that she was gonna be a bit late for this."_

 **III**

 _Dante had been following the scream coming from this underground tunnel. It all started when he was just casually roaming the whole castle until he heard a scream coming from the place he is now currently in._

 _It always bugs him out when a human life is in danger. Dante had always come to believe that all human life is precious and must be saved if he or she needs it._

 _As he takes each step, he knew he was getting closer. His morals tells him to hurry but since he isn't really sure what is happening so he tries to be cautious._

 _Narrowing his icy blue eyes and gripping the demonic sword Rebellion tightly on his hand, Dante's face twists into a frown as he continues to make his way._

 **III**

 _"So, are you gonna tell us anything?" Levi questioned as he crossed his arms._

 _"Fuck you!" Annie spat with a deadly glare pointed to the strongest soldier and the brilliant commander._

 _"Fuck me?" Levi gestures to himself before scoffing mockingly at the blonde girl, "No. I fuck you." He then grabs her by the hair and punches her in the face very hard, "Can you please hand me a scalpel, Erwin?"_

 _Without hesitation, Erwin nodded and grabs the scalpel from the table filled with other tools that is used for torturing people, "Sure thing."_

 _As Erwin was about to hand it to Levi, the door to the entrance was kicked opened by none other than the white haired mercenary they took under their care._

 _"What the hell is this?!" Dante angrily questioned._

 _Levi and Erwin were too surprised to say anything. Nobody should know or see about this whole thing. Not even their potential asset._

 _"I told you, Erwin. He's too much of a wildcard. Just give me the order."_

 _Erwin sighed and palmed his head before finally relenting, "Do it."_

 _In a flash, Levi quickly charged forward to the white haired mercenary and as he got closer, Levi wasted no time in stabbing him on the chest with the scalpel._

 _"Really?" Dante questioned with both of his eyebrows raised, not even affected that a scalpel was in his chest, "Stabbing me in the chest? Why do people always do this to me when they try to kill me?"_

 _Levi, Erwin, and now Annie were too surprised to say anything once again. Just how? How is he still alive? How could this man still stand and talk casually?_

 _Wary of the threat before him, Levi took a huge step back and clenched his fists while Dante just casually grabs the scalpel off his already healing bloodied chest._

 _"You know, this is kinda fucked up, don't you think? Anyway, I'm warning you. I will not stand-by to let this shit happen. If any of this thing or similar as this happens again, just pray that doesn't happen." With that, Dante turns around and leaves._

 **III**

 _Hange Zoe was walking towards her current destination without a care in the world. Due to her being a ditzy girl, she accidentally bumped to a certain white haired man._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry for that."_

 _"No problem, lady."_

 _With that, they took off to their respective destination but only one looked back to see the other._

 _It was Hange. After a minute or few, she swore that she had seen him before. Just who is he?_


	16. Chapter 15

It was dinner and Dante would give anything for a pizza right now. The food these people were eating were too plain and simple. A stew and a fried fish. He almost vomited on the floor just by tasting it but he managed to calm himself and overcome the urge.

The fact that these people seem to enjoy these kind of food disgusted him.

Eventually, Dante lost his appetite and went outside. He sighed before walking to a nearby tree. When he got close, he proceeded to sit down and leaned against the smooth trunk.

His icy blue eyes looked up and saw the beautiful sight before him. The stars. As he continues to watch, Dante's mind went back to his homeworld and the Avengers. He had many questions on his mind but he figured that answers will come to him in a very long time. Although, the feeling of doubt and worry won't leave him even though he wouldn't show it. Is Earth safe after he got to this place? Did they really succeeded and won?

"Nice night, huh?" A familiar gentle voice commented.

Without even bothering to look, Dante knows who it is. Being a mercenary and all does have it's perks, "Yeah. the stars are always so beautiful like you Petra."

Petra sweatdropped at the compliment but nevertheless smiled, "Can I sit with you?"

"Hey, it's a free world, isn't it?"

At this, Petra sighed at his comment and sat beside the white haired man, "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Dante smirked.

"You know, that attitude of yours would really put you in trouble these days."

"Nah, don't worry about young handsome me since I'm always looking for trouble."

Petra rolled his eyes at the retort but a faint blush managed to appear at his face, "Anyway, I just wanna say thank you again. So, thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

In the end, they stayed up for an hour before they went to bed. All their conversations were nothing important but sometimes Dante would try to shift it into a flirty dirty talk.

Petra didn't mind about this as she knows Dante wouldn't do anything more than that.

Anyway, their conversation gave her an impression on what kind of man Dante is.

 **OOO**

It was already morning and many people were going about their respective duty as a soldier of the Survey Corps. The whole place was bustling in activity as they went on.

Inside Dante's new bedroom, the half devil was sleeping soundly on his bed.

That is until a very loud knock from the door woke him up.

Annoyed that his beauty sleep was disturbed, Dante quickly sat up and walked to the door to open it.

Expecting that it would be Levi, Dante was surprised who he saw was not him when he opened the door. It was a woman in a Survey Corps Uniform with medium-length dark brown hair tied to a ponytail. Her wide, light brown eyes were sizing him up as she takes a step forward.

"Are you really the one they call Dante?"

"The one and only. What do you want?" As soon as he replied, the woman went ecstatic and her eyes wide in excitement.

"Wow! I didn't expect that the person who defeated the female titan to look so unique. I'm Hange Zoë. Anyway, what are you? Where did you come from? Is Dante really your name or is it just an alias? Is is true what they say that you are not human? Is the color white your natural hair color? Where is your sword? What is it made of? How strong are you? How fast are you? Is it true what Levi said that you can regenerate? More importantly, how did you defeat the female titan?"

Surprised at the woman's enthusiasm and curiosity, Dante decided to indulge her just for the heck of it, "Woah! One question at a time, lady."

"Okay then, what are you? Are you really human?" The woman now known as Hange Zoë quickly questioned with excitement present on her crazed face.

"I said one question at a time, lady. But okay, I'll just answer your second question. And the answer is; no I am not."

"Then what are you?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna answer that, lady. Next question."

Disappointed at his answer, Hange decided another one that could let her give a hint on what Dante is, "Okay then. How strong are you?"

"Strong enough to lift a hundred tons and above."

"How fast are you then?"

"I don't really know but it's safe to say that I'm faster than a thunderbolt, lady."

"Your kidding, right?" Hange skeptically questioned with both of her eyebrows raised.

At this, Dante chuckled and crossed his muscular arms, "Oh, I wish I am, lady."

"Okay then, is it true that you can really fly? If so, how?"

"Yep. That's true and to answer your second question; I have wings. But I won't show it to anyone else here."

"Hmph! Killjoy. Anyway, last question, how did you defeat the female titan?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm just such a badass that she couldn't handle my awesomeness."

"I see that you are quite full of yourself."

"Nah! It's just I'm such a badass."

Hange sweatdropped at the declaration but she wasn't surprised. Well, Levi did told her that Dante is quite full of himself and can be very annoying.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Dante."

"Just Dante, lady." With that, Dante gave her a flirty wink, causing her face to heat up before she turned around and began walking to her next destination.

 **OOO**

In one of the private room in the castle, Levi, Hange, and Erwin were discussing about Annie Leonhardt's trial and Dante's anonymity to the public.

Sure, half of the Survey Corps knows him but not the extent of what Eren, Petra, Levi, Erwin, and Hange knows.

"He's tougher than he looks. I first thought he was just some pretty boy who is lucky with a sword but when I saw him just casually shrugging off a stab to the chest and threatening us, I changed my mind."

"What do you think?" Levi questioned as he leaned back against the wall.

"I think he could be a very dangerous threat but he could also be a potential asset to us and for humanity. That's why, I decided that he must be on our side. We just need to find a way to convince him."

"Of couse! He must! We need to have him! No, we must have him!" Hange declared with a crazed look on her oily face.

Levi and Erwin only sighed at her antics but decided nothing else.

"As for Annie, if the trial tomorrow ever goes downhill, we have Eren."

"What about that white haired idiot? We can't just have him laze around in the castle all day."

"Don't worry, I'll find a solution for this. But for now, let's just keep him as our second trump-card. That way, Annie won't see what's coming for her if she ever tries anything funny."

 **OOO**

Inside Petra's room, she and Commander Erwin were having a simple talk regarding about their white haired visitor.

"I have heard that you were the first one to ever saw Dante in combat. Is that true?"

"Yes sir. He was very fast and strong in his fight against the female titan. If it was even called a fight."

"What do you mean?" Erwin narrowed his eyes at this, his interest and curiosity had increase a mile.

"He was more like toying with her. It was like she is nothing compared to him. Also, during their fight, he mentioned that he fought demons and gods before."

Inside, Erwin was shocked at this revelation even though the info is still not proven to be true but since if it is actually true, then they could be dealing something much much worse than titans. Just who is Dante? No, the correct question is what is Dante?

"When he saved your life, did he asked for anything in return?"

"No. He was more like the kind of guy that would save a person just because it is the right thing to do."

"What is he actually like? Can you describe his personality?"

"Well, for one thing, he is very cocky. But he was also kind, sweet, and bit of a flirt too."

"I see then. Next question."

The questions went on and on until Erwin decided that it was enough for today.

He stood up from his seat and gave Petra a handshake before leaving her room.

Outside, he saw Levi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Did you get what you need?"

"Yeah. I think I have enough for today."


	17. ANNOUNCEMENTS!

DEAR, READERS. I HEREBY DECLARE THIS FIC WILL BE DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE FIC'S TERRIBLE PACING AND RUSHED PLOT.

I AM SORRY, LITTLE ONES.

BUT FRET NOT...

FOR I HAVE MADE A SPIRITUAL SUCCESSOR TO THIS FIC. A MUCH BETTER ONE AND PROBABLY THE BEST FIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.

THE TITLE

IS

DEVIL MAY CRY: ORIGINS.

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT, Y'ALL.


End file.
